I finally got you where I want
by Nat Peters
Summary: Mostly dialogues that's my target! It starts the morning after the battle of Hogwarts. Not really sure where it's headed. Just Ron and Hermione! Full of it actually! Oh and some Harry with Ginny. Maybe Rated M for future chapters. Please review!


Ron was still asleep. Fifteen hours straight! It was like his body was waiting for everything to come to an end to surrender. The war was over and today was the day after. Ron felt a light breeze on his hair and then something to touch his face. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione upon him. His first thought was that something was wrong with her.

-Hey

-Hey (he said still sleepy) are you ok? (He said alarmed and stood up)

-I'm fine Ronald, calm down. You don't have to get up right away.

Ron relaxed his body. Hermione smiled at him

-Your mother sent me to check up on you. (pause) She was worried; you've been asleep for at list 15 hours. I told her it was only normal (and she laughed)

Ron couldn't help it. When she was laughing he couldn't hold it back either.

-What about you?

-I didn't sleep that long

-No, I mean...are you ok?

-Brilliant actually. If that's allowed...don't know.

-Allowed? Bloody hell Herms! Sometimes you care so much I think if you could, you'd do something pretty stupid. (He said angry and getting up from the bed throwing the seats away)

-Like what? (She asked back still sitting on it)

Ron only stared at her grabbing a white T-shirt from his wardrobe. He was wearing only a pair of red sweat pants. Hermione laughed and stood up. She walked to him and while searching his wardrobe she said

-I would risk my life for my friends. That's the same thing you would do. It's only fair to expect it from the other too. The point is that I wouldn't kill myself on purpose to bring someone back. (She took a blue T-shirt and handed over to him) Or at least not just for anyone. It may sounds selfish but I wouldn't bring Fred back. There's a reason we survived and a reason he died. It sounds harsh now, I know, but you'll see when time comes. (She turned around to the door)

-When?

-How am I supposed to know?

-You've said it.

-Ronald I didn't really enjoy listening to you calling me a nightmare, but that thing led me to the girl's bathroom 8 years ago. That's when we first became friends, remember?

Ron looked down smiling and nodding yes.

-Always wear a color that suits your eyes. The others can see better inside you that way.

-The others?

-I already know you, Ronald (and she closed the door behind her)

That girl! She had her way to leave him speechless every time...

Ron was down to the kitchen a couple of minutes later. The only ones in it was his mother, casting a spell at the dirty dishes and Hermione who was drinking her cup of tea standing next to his mum.

-'Morning mum (he said and gave her a kiss)

-Good morning my sweet boy. You're finally up.

-Yes, you made sure of that (he said looking at Hermione who was smirking) Where is everybody?

-To the garden. They're rebuilding the shed. Do me a favor dear and go see if they need any help. I'll have your breakfast ready soon.

-Oh I'll help you with that Mrs. Weasley (Hermione said letting the cup down)

-No, no dear! I want you all to take it easy...after all the three of you are the main reason we won.

-This is nonsense! I love helping you around with housework.

Ron looked at them and smiled

-You don't need me here I reckon. Although it's quiet fascinating that two amazing women fight over who's going to make me breakfast

Molly and Hermione laughed

-Yes, you'd wish (Hermione said as he got out)

-That boy...He was always a mystery to me and to imagine, his my son!

Hermione looked puzzled

-Sit down dear

-But...

-Ron's breakfast can wait.

Hermione went and sat down. Molly did the same. She took a deep breath remembering Fred again.

-He's rather shy...Ronald. He never believed a bit to himself. Well maybe that's a bit of my fault. You see I've always wanted a baby girl. With Arthur...we got married really young. We were still at school for Merlin's beard. First Charlie came! What a blessing the first child to be boy. (Hermione smiled with the old traditional thoughts) Then, Bill kicked in! A second boy, my goodness. I wasn't that disappointed. You see we were so much in love with Arthur; we wanted to have many children. Anyway, Percy Fred and George followed. Twins! You know what they say about a family who manages to have twins? They'll be lucky for the whole lives. I was sure the next one would be my little girl. I could feel it. It wasn't moving at all. I remember saying "oh she's really smooth and calm". And when the day came...well Ron came! (She laughed). It was there and then that I was convinced I would never have my baby. I've already had given so many births, it took me by surprise. I fall into a small but hard depression. Of course then Ginny came out of nowhere, but I guess my poor Ronald grew up listening stories that made him unwanted. Gossips everywhere...hate those people. (She remained silent)

-Ronald is an amazing man! (Hermione said taking her hand)

-A man? Oh no my dear. He's still a boy...You can see it in his eyes as in all of you three. You didn't have enough time to be kids.

-He's really brave...

-Of course that defines a man! Courage. But do not expect Ron to be so brave for everyone. He was brave for Harry...he was brave for you.

-Well...

-I want you to be there for him Hermione. Only you...I haven't seen his eyes to sparkle like that since we got him his first broomstick.

-Like what?

-Oh you would know. It's the very same look you have on your face when you're looking at him.

Hermione laughed awkwardly.

-I love you so much Hermione...You are truly a daughter to me. But I won't be able to be there as much as I would like to. Fred is haunting me for now.

Hermione just stared at her and rubbed her hand tenderly.

-Go find him. Tell him breakfast will soon be ready. Go now, go!

-Come on Ron it's not that heavy (Bill said approaching his brother who was carrying a shack of dirt) Oh hi Hermione! Didn't see you all morning.

-That's because you're out here all day going mad about that shed. What's the hurry?

-The fastest things go back to normal the fastest we will too. (He said and blinked her)

-Right. Agree to disagree.

-Hah, I wouldn't argue with you Granger (he said and walked away)

Ron wasn't far away. He let the shack down and wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

-How you're doing?

-Not much as it seems. They got plenty of hands...dad and Bill are into building and stuff.

He looked disappointed. Like he was a little boy and they wouldn't play with him.

-Where are you going?

-To find you? Breakfast is almost ready.

-Nah, I'm not hungry anymore. (He said and walked down the road that leaded to the lake)

-Not hungry? Do you feel ok? (She mocked him following him)

Ron just turned around and smiled at her with his hands in his pocket. Then he kept on walking backwards nodding her to follow him. Soon they were at the lake. Ron went and sat down. Hermione sat next to him.

-You know Harry and Ginny start dating again, don't you?

Hermione remained silent for a while. Ron looked at her.

-I know...of course I know it Ronald. So?

-What if he hurts her again?

-What if she hurts him?

-Ginny never did that.

-Do you actually have a point?

-I mean...first time I didn't beat him because it was a first, but now...I'll sort of have to do it. Still I can't, he's my best mate!

-Well...that how relationships work. People get together, they do stupid things and hurt each other, but in the end I guess what matters is if they remain together. People fight...

-Relationships. Never really fancied them...way too complicated.

Hermione said nothing, just stared down. She tried to keep her tears behind, but she decided she wouldn't. So she stood up and turned around to leave.

-I didn't mean me and you! (Ron said and she froze) I've known you my whole life, I trust you...I guess you do too. But them? Harry never spent time with Ginny!

-They're in love. Being in love has nothing to do with how long they've known one another! That's love! Real love takes time...not falling into it.

Ron stood up with his hands in his pockets again.

-So what are you saying? That Harry is in love with Ginny but he doesn't love her or that I love you but I'm not in love with you?

-I said...I...I mean...well- (she was hell of confused) Do you?

-What?

-Love me?

-Of course I do!

-See, I didn't know that!

-We've been friends since we were ten. How didn't you know?

-Some things Ronald...they need saying. Even if I know you love me as a friend how am I supposed to know that it really means?

-So you know that I love you, but you don't know I'm in love with you?

(pause)

-Is that it? (He asked)

-Are you?

-Are you? (He asked back)

-This is not a game!

-It is! After this...there's a countdown. Either I win or I loose you.

-How?

-Herms...

-I would never leave you

-If I told you...if you didn't feel the same I'd loose you, you know that.

-I guess you should have taken the risk.

-No! Am I the only one here worrying about our friendship?

-I would never ruin our friendship, no matter what!

-You don't have a choice! That's how these things work.

-But…

-What do you think that would happen if I've told you how mad I am about you and you didn't feel the same? Would you be the same? Would you hug me as easily as before? Without it being awkward or worrying that you're torturing me?

-Is this conversation hypothetical? Because really I'd rather hypothetically talk about what could have happened if Voldemort was killed earlier! (She turned around and walked away, but Ron ran and pulled her back by the arm. Hermione sighed and looked at him saying nothing)

-If you knew…if all these years you knew why didn't you help me out?

-You're not the only one afraid of rejection.

-It wasn't that

-So you really telling me you could have there and then but you were so amazing you were concerning only for our friendship? Great Ronald you're so thoughtful!

-Alright…alright! You think it's easy to impress you?

-I never asked you to do that.

-You are truly amazing and I…I'm ginger

-What?

-I'm nothing special

-You may are to me!

They said nothing for a while. Hermione was waiting for him to make a move, but he was just standing there! She laughed disappointed and tried to leave but at the same time her finger were wrapped around his. Ron lifted his eyes upon hers and slowly pulled her close to him. She didn't know until then but she was crying…Ron wiped her tears away with his finger and leaned down to find her lips. His mouth covered hers. Her hands fall on his waist and he grabbed her neck. That was it…


End file.
